Ipod Drabbles
by PrettyLittleGleek
Summary: I've been writer blocked, so this is what came from some boredom and music. There's actually a bit of everything in here, not just romance and humor, but the thing only lets you pick two so those are what I picked


**I am having writers block on pretty much all of my stories. That's probably not a good thing, now that I'm thinking about it. There's just too much crap in my head right now and I'm sick so that makes it worse. But anyway I decided to do a drabble cuz they look fun and I wanted to do one, so yea. Here it is, feel free to tell me if it sucks because it probably will. And also, I haven't updated my Ipod in like a month and I have a WIDE variety of music selections, so don't criticize the song choices too much lol.**

* * *

><p>Instructions-<p>

**Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**Write a drabble related to each song that plays.**

**You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble.**

**You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**Do 10 of these, then post them.**

**Say-John Mayer**

I stood there looking down at the grave. I sighed as I wiped the leaves away from the stone. Quinn put her hand on my shoulder as I cried lightly, the tears streaming down my face.

"It's all my fault."

"No it's not." Quinn says.

"If I hadn't yelled at her, she wouldn't have left and gotten into the crash."

"It's not your fault."

I ignored her as I stared at the stone.

_Santana Lopez _

_Born: November 22 1992 Died November 22 2011._

"I love you, I'm sorry I never told you."

**Forever-Chris Brown**

I stood at the bar watching her move on the dance floor, her hips swaying to the beat. I put my drink down and moved behind her, placing my hands on her hips. She stopped for a second to stare at me in confusion.

I grabbed her hand and led upstairs to a private room. She just looked at me as I started to dance in front of her. After a few minutes she started to dance with me. She looked into my eyes and almost tripped over her feet. I caught her in my arms and her face landed a few inches from mine.

"I got you, and I always will." I said. "Forever."

We continued to dance the night away.

**You give love a Bad Name-Bon Jovi**

I can't believe I fell for it. Your pretty little angelic smile and your blue innocent eyes. All of it was a joke. You destroyed me. Took my heart and smashed it into a million pieces. All for you own sick amusement.

All you do, now that I'm alone, is flirt with other people right in front of me. It's not much different from when we were dating though. You still did it in front of my eyes. I'm surprised I lasted those eight months with you. I feel sorry for your next victim.

**Still in Love With You-Jonas Brothers**

You just left without a word. It probably would have hurt more to hear your goodbye though. Why you left? I'll never know. None of that matters now because I still love you and would do anything for you.

That tool doesn't deserve you. He doesn't love you like I do, but you won't listen to me. I'll be there for you though. When he breaks your heart and you need someone. I'll be there.

**Bye Bye-Mariah Carey**

"You have to let go Santana." Rachel said as I stared at the pictures of Brittany.

"I can't." I whispered. "I'm not going to." I put down the pictures. "Do you understand how hard it was to say goodbye to her? I loved her. I still love her."

"It was eight years ago." Rachel said. "You have to get over it. She's dead."

"No she isn't." I yelled, trying not to cry. "She's not gone. She can't be." I whispered as the tears overtook my body. Rachel wrapped her arms around me. "Oh my god." I said. "She's gone. She really is gone."

"It'll be okay." Rachel said.

"I'm not saying goodbye to her forever." I said.

"I know."

**Take Me on the Floor-The Veronicas**

"You come here often?" Santana said to the stunning blonde.

"Do you use that pick up line often?" She replied with a smile.

Santana laughed as she held out her hand. "I'm Santana."

The blonde stared at her before taking her hand. "Brittany."

"You want to dance Brittany?"

"Sure."

They walked out to the dance floor and started to grind on each other. Santana's front to Brittany's back. Brittany turned around and pushed her lips to Santana's. They made out for a few minutes before coming up for air.

"Take me home." Brittany said.

**Can't Take my Eyes off You-Lady Antebellum**

Santana woke up to see blue eyes staring at her. She smiled as she leaned in to kiss Brittany.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." Brittany said as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist.

"Hmm." Santana said. "Lets stay here all day."

"Whatever you want." Brittany said. "It's Saturday. We have the whole day to ourselves."

"I love you so much, do you know that?" Santana asked.

"I had a feeling."

"I love all the things you do. Like when I wake up and you're looking at me in the mornings. It lets me know you're not going anywhere." Brittany smiled. "Or it could be because I'm insanely hot." Brittany smacked Santana on the arm.

"I love you too."

**Complicated-Avril Lavigne**

"I love days like this." Brittany said.

"Like what, Britt?" Santana asked.

"Days that you spend with me. You normally go out with Puck or your Cheerios friends."

"Hey," Santana said. "Those are your friends too, you know?"

"No they're not. I don't even know most of them. But when you're with them, you change." Brittany said sadly. "You get very mean towards me and I don't like it. Why can't you be the same person to everyone? I don't understand, it's all complicated."

"I have to keep up an image."

"No you don't." Brittany said.

"Whatever." Santana said as she got up to leave. "I have to go, goodbye." She left without another word.

**Marry You-Bruno Mars**

"Hurry up." Rachel yelled. "You're going to be late."

"Calm down Berry." I said. "You're not the one proposing."

"So?" She said. "I still want to be perfect."

"_You_ want _my_ proposal to be perfect?"

"Just go."

"Hey Brittany?" I asked as we walked through the night.

"Yea?" She asked as we stopped.

I got down on one knee. "I love you Brittany. With all of my heart and I want to be with you forever; If you give me the chance that is. Will you be with me for the rest of our lives and marry me?"

Brittany squealed and jumped. "Yes San, of course I'll marry you."

**Falling Slowly-Once Soundtrack**

I saw you from across the room. Your brown hair was cascading down your shoulders and you had the most beautiful smile. I walked over to you and when you saw me you got this look in your eyes.

"Hi." I said. "I'm Brittany."

"Santana." You said.

"Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?" I asked.

You smiled. "I would love to. What time?"

After that date everything progressed into bigger things. Marriage, kids and death. But we were together through it all. I fell for you slowly and quickly at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so there is my first and probably last drabble. This thing was fucking hard. (that's what she said). Anywho, let me know what you think and tell me which ones were your favorites, you know, if you liked any of them, and which ones sucked. So yea, peace.<strong>


End file.
